


Once Upon a Time (Not Long Ago)

by jbkb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbkb/pseuds/jbkb
Summary: Jongin would much rather dwell on Baekhyun's mullet than on Baekhyun's experience.





	Once Upon a Time (Not Long Ago)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is like my first time finishing something and publishing it. Please let me know what you think (including constructive criticism)!
> 
> Notes:  
> \- the word slut is jokingly used in here once.  
> \- there are some mentions of sexy times, but nothing too graphic.

 

It’s not that Jongin doesn’t know. He totally knows. He had heard the tales of the great Byun Baekhyun from the grapevine. After their first date of sorts, Jongin gets to experience Baekhyun first hand. Baekhyun permeates the air with a soothing sensuality. He flirts like he's paid to do it, peppers innuendos in every conversation. It's so painfully obvious that Baekhyun gets around, and Jongin totally knows.

 

Jongin still knows four month later, but he really would rather not hear about it again. His face still burns at every offhanded mention of an outrageous sexual escapade from Baekhyun's past. When Jongin agreed to meet Baekhyun’s friends at the bar, he was really hoping for less sexy and more embarrassing stories about Baekhyun. Luckily, Baekhyun's friend still deliver some embarrassment. They even show Jongin pictures of Baekhyun with a shaggy mullet on his head. Sehun insists that any new friend of Baekhyun must suffer through the mullet as Sehun had.

 

“Baekhyun was ridiculously unfashionable in his second year,” Sehun recounts to Jongin. “He thought Hawaiian shirts would compliment his mullet or something. He even wore those ugly sandals, you know the ones.”

 

“The ones with the little loop for the big toe.” Jongdae helpfully supplies. He draws the loop into the air twice, once clockwise and then another counterclockwise.

 

“The most blasphemous of the open-toed shoes,” Sehun chides with a shake of his head. “I don't even know how you managed to be such a slut when you looked like that,” he tells Baekhyun.

 

Jongin knows, but he would much rather dwell on Baekhyun's mullet than on Baekhyun's experience. He quenches his doubts with another burning gulp of his drink. He knows Baekhyun notices, because Baekhyun always notices. Baekhyun is loud and obnoxious, but so very perceptive. Jongin feels Baekhyun’s hand shift a bit from its position on Jongin’s knee, Baekhyun’s thumb stroking just above the curve of the patella.

 

“Okay, back up. Sehun is allowed to criticize me as resident fashion snob, but you,” Baekhyun points an accusatory finger at Jongdae, a sly smile painting his features. Jongin knows Baekhyun is changing the subject just for his comfort. Baekhyun has been doing so all night. “You literally looked like a poodle for the majority of your university career.”

 

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Jongdae pouts. That's when Jongin knows to interject, to look cool and unaffected for Baekhyun if not for himself.

 

“My family has three poodles, so I gotta defend Jongdae,” Jongin says. He receives a high-five from a smiling Jongdae for his efforts. Jongin celebrates the fact that at least Jongdae and Sehun are unaware of his suffering.

 

“I wanna see them in person.” Baekhyun’s thumb ceases its stroking, his eyes sparkling up at Jongin. He looks somehow sulky. Surely, anyone who has not had the grace of meeting the family’s Poodle Trio should be sulky. Jongin has wanted to ask Baekhyun to come along for a familial visit, has been struggling with how to casually bring it up. Baekhyun somehow beat him to it, made it so simple that Jongin can't help but blush in admiration.

 

“Yea, sure,” Jongin breathes out, trapped in Baekhyun’s eyes. He must have said the right thing, because Baekhyun’s thumb resumes its regularly scheduled stroking, inching closer to the top of his thigh now.

 

“I’m sure your poodles are cuter than Jongdae,” Sehun says. Jongin jolts in surprise; he had been embarrassingly entranced by Baekhyun, by his eyes and his lips and his thumb. Baekhyun must feel the jolt because, instead of just his thumb, his whole hand begins stroking Jongin’s thigh.

 

“Believe it or not, that perm brought all the boys and the girls to the yard.” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows. Baekhyun and Sehun simultaneously groan.

 

“Don’t tarnish a classic, Jongdae,” Baekhyun deadpans, his head tipped down. Jongin wants to coo.

 

“Speaking of your yard,” Sehun says after a sip, suddenly turning to Jongdae. “How was your date on Friday?”

 

“She got really wasted and started crying about her ex, so I sent her back in a cab,” Jongdae sighs out, empathy tinting his tone. “I actually got breakfast with her just yesterday too, she’s pretty cool. Friend cool.”

 

“So no milkshakes,” Sehun says.

 

“Not from her,” Jongdae smirks, brazen from the alcohol. “I kind of went home with Chanyeol, though.”

 

Sehun whoops, and Jongin awards Jongdae a clap. He doesn’t know who Chanyeol is, but he's drunk and grateful for any sex talk that doesn’t involve Baekhyun.

 

“He’s kinda huge, man,” Jongdae turns to Baekhyun “I don’t know how you managed a threesome with him.”

 

Jongin wishes he could rescind his clap. He vaguely hears Baekhyun say something to change the subject once again. Jongin can’t help the way he tenses, the way he downs his drink. Baekhyun, as the designated driver, is very much sober. It makes Jongin feel even worse. He wishes Baekhyun was drunk and unaware, wishes he could wallow in self-doubt without Baekhyun’s concerned eyes on him.

 

For the rest of the night, Jongin listens without really hearing anything, talks without really saying anything. His vacant socializing goes unnoticed by Sehun and Jongdae, both tipsy enough that they don’t really notice much at all. Jongin only really remembers exchanging numbers with them, Sehun promising to text him pictures of his own dog and Jongdae promising to send him baby pictures of Baekhyun.

 

Jongin doesn't remember how Baekhyun led him out of the passenger seat, but he remembers the solidity of Baekhyun's arm around his waist. He doesn't remember how Baekhyun stripped him out of his clothes, but he remembers the trail Baekhyun's lips nipped down his chest. He doesn't remember how Baekhyun cuddled up to him, but he remembers the warmth of Baekhyun's chest. Jongin forgets everything when he wakes up to Baekhyun looking at him with sleepy eyes and parted lips.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Baekhyun smiles, his cheeks bunching. Jongin even forgets how to speak now, but Baekhyun is just so nice and beautiful and perfect and sweet that he delays Jongin’s need to reply by kissing him. Once upon a time, Jongin would have been conscious about his morning breath, but Baekhyun had trained him to be a little more shameless. He revels in the way Baekhyun gives him lower lip a parting suck.

 

“Hey,” Jongin finally replies, a little breathless. He's embarrassed to be so winded after a simple smooch, only spanning six or so seconds. He shifts his leg only to realize that Baekhyun’s are intertwined with his, bare and soft.

 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, cupping Jongin's cheek in his hand.

 

“Really good actually.”

 

“I made you drink a shitload of water and eat some toast,” Baekhyun moves his hand from Jongin's cheek to his neck, so slowly. “You're welcome.”

 

“You're too nice to me,” Jongin pouts, closing his eyes. He really means it. So maybe they’re not dating (Baekhyun had introduced Jongin to Sehun and Jongdae as “my, uh, friend from economics class” after all), but Jongin still feels so spoiled. He's spoiled by Baekhyun's touches, words, laughs, looks, and fucks.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets for the second time. Jongin opens his eyes, basks again in the sight of Baekhyun's messy hair. “You wanna talk about yesterday?”

 

“What about yesterday?” Jongin really tries not to burden Baekhyun, not to burden anyone, but it's hard to hide his pout.

 

“You know what I mean, Jongin,” Baekhyun's voice is so soft and sleepy. His lips curl up when Jongin grumbles. “But really, talk to me.”

 

“It's nothing,” Jongin sighs. He almost gets up to end the discussion, one that hadn't even started yet, until he sees the hesitance and worry on Baekhyun's face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun beats him to it.

 

“I’m sorry. I feel like I forced you into an uncomfortable situation yesterday.”

 

“No, no,” Jongin denies. “I just felt a little...”

 

“Jealous?” Baekhyun suggests, not accusing but curious. He's surprised and comforted by Jongin's confusion.

 

“What? No,” says Jongin, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, it isn’t my place to be jealous,” Jongin pauses, realizes his words give away too much, then continues, “and you told me you weren’t seeing anyone else now.”

 

“I’m not,” Baekhyun affirms. “It’s just you.”

 

Jongin wants to read more into Baekhyun’s words, but he doesn’t know if he can. He wants to feel the joy of cherishment, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed. He tries to neutralize his expression, to speak before the silence chokes the air. “Yea. Um, yea. Is that okay with you?” he asks, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? I’m not allergic to exclusivity,” Baekhyun jokes, but the hesitance in his voice betrays his nerves.

 

“But we don’t do anything. Anything, um, wild.”

 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun calls, eyes suddenly glinting brilliantly. A cheeky smile spreads upon his face. “Are you asking about my kinks?”

 

“Shut up,” Jongin swats at Baekhyun’s chest, cheeks burning. “I’ve just heard lots about your, uh, libido. We don’t do much together. I just don’t know how you... how you want me to be. I don't have much experience.” Jongin thinks back to the times they’ve gotten intimate. Baekhyun is always leading Jongin, pampering him. Jongin wishes he was exciting, wishes he could spice things up for Baekhyun.

 

“I want you in every way, Jongin,” Baekhyun kisses the words into the joint of Jongin’s jaw, cutting off his stream of thoughts. “And I'll teach you everything. You and your sexy hips and your pretty dick and your smoky eyes and your cute nose,” Baekhyun says, mouth pressed right into Jongin’s neck, right above his Adam’s apple. “God, I always wanna fuck you,” Baekhyun huffs out with a laugh.

 

“But you don’t,” Jongin interjects, childishly petulant despite his rosy cheeks.

 

“I don’t,” Baekhyun says, moving his arms to squeeze around Jongin’s waist. “I nut just looking at you.” Jongin can hear Baekhyun’s smile against his throat. “I also wanna hold your hand and lame stuff, I guess. So I am taking my time. Taking it slow. I wanna do it right.”

 

“You guess,” Jongin choses to nitpick for his sanity.

 

“I know,” Baekhyun corrects. “I don’t usually invite hookups to meet my friends.”

 

Jongin can’t help but foam in joy. His heartbeat shakes under the skin of his neck. “What do you do with non-hookups then?”

 

“There haven’t been too many of those,” Baekhyun admits. “Let’s find out.”

 

Jongin doesn’t have to give Baekhyun an answer or a confirmation; nothing is explicitly said, but everything is implicitly understood. He burrows further into Baekhyun’s arms. In his sleepy joy, he unknowingly mumbles the words, “We should try the spanking thing sometime. I heard you're good at that.”

  
Baekhyun’s soft, pleased laugh is the last thing Jongin hears before falling asleep. It's the most comforting lullaby he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
